The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunbelkuriho’.
The new Calibrachoa is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Calibrachoa sp. cultivar Sunbelbura, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,405. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.